


2) First Self-challenge: Umigame-kun

by rotlicht



Series: #1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [FloTrey/FuroTore] Trey baru tahu kalau ternyata ada yang namanya pet name, dan baru tahu juga kalau nama panggilan yang diberikan sang kekasih bukan termasuk pet name.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Floyd Leech
Series: #1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180586
Kudos: 1





	2) First Self-challenge: Umigame-kun

_**Lampu Merah self-challenge** _

" _30 days (harusnya) of otp/random fics"_

_._

_._

_._

_Prompt 2: Pet names_

_._

_Title: Umigame-kun_

_Pair(s)/Character(s): FloTrey/FuroTore ; Heartslabyuls (minus Cater)_

_._

_._

_._

"Clover- _senpai_ , selamat siang!" / "Lama tak bertemu, Trey- _senpai_!"

Anak dari sang pemilik toko kue, Trey Clover, hanya menggeleng heran. "Kalian ... aku sudah bukan _senpai_ kalian dan masih saja?"

Ace hanya cengengesan sementara Deuce menjawab, "Itu karena Clover-senpai akan tetap jadi senpaikami sampai kapan pun."

"Benar, benar." Ace menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Deuce. "Trey-senpai adalah senpaiyang paling baik—selain Cater-senpai—yang pernah kami miliki, jadi tentu kami akan terus menghormati Trey-senpai."

"Dan itu artinya aku bukan senpaiyang baik?"

Duo Trappola-Spade seketika terdiam begitu mendengar suara itu. Kepala merah tampak menyembul dari balik konter, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menampakkan keseluruhan dirinya setelah berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempati Ace dan Deuce.

Sosok berkepala merah yang ternyata Riddle Rosehearts itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak ada di asrama, kalian seenaknya saja." Ya, Riddle sekarang sudah kelas empat dan dia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di asrama.

Terlihat Ace menepuk-nepuk pundak Deuce yang hanya bisa diam, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Ma-maafkan kelancangan kami, Riddle _Ryocho_!"

"Aku sudah bukan _ryocho_ kalian," balas Riddle. Ia menarik bangku lainnya di meja itu kemudian duduk. "Aku tidak akan sembarangan menggunakan _unique magic-_ ku lagi. Tidak perlu sampai setakut itu."

Trey mengangguk, senyumnya ramah sekali. "Ya, santai saja. Lagipula, tumben sekali Ace jadi setakut itu dengan Riddle. Biasanya juga _pemberani_."

Sambil terus diperhatikan Riddle, Ace melepas tawa garing. "... Trey-senpai bisa saja."

Trey balas tertawa dengan lebih santai. "Omong-omong aku sudah siapkan set _afternoon tea_ -nya untuk reuni kita yang pertama ini," katanya, lalu berjalan ke konter untuk mengambil satu set _afternoon tea_ yang sudah disiapkan dan dibawa ke meja tempat teman-temannya berada. "Semua ini adalah jenis kue kesukaan Riddle, yang mana aku yakin kalian juga akan suka."

"... Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan alasan?" Wajah Riddle memerah, tapi tampaknya ia senang karena sesuai yang dikatakan Trey, kue-kue untuk _afternoon tea_ mereka semua kesukaannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya. Diamond-senpai benar tidak bisa datang?" pertanyaan dari Deuce seketika membuyarkan lamunan Riddle yang sudah hampir membuatnya khilaf untuk mengambil satu kue stroberi di saat waktu _afternoon tea_ masih beberapa menit lagi.

Trey menarik kursi lainnya yang berseberangan dengan Riddle. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, barulah ia menjawab, "Tidak. Selain karena berbeda kampung halaman, dia juga sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Hum, sayang sekali." Seolah lupa akan keberadaan Riddle di sampingnya, Ace sudah mengambil satu buah kue yang mana kue itu adalah kue stroberi yang jadi incaran Riddle tadi. "Yah, memang, sih, kalaupun Cater-senpai datang, dia tidak akan makan kue—"

"Ace."

"Ya?"

Riddle tidak banyak bicara lagi dan menunjuk kue yang sudah ada di piring Ace. Awalnya bocah oranye itu masih belum paham dengan maksud mantan pemimpin asramanya itu, tapi kemudian ia sadar saat Deuce berulang kali mengucap "stroberi" tanpa suara.

Mencoba mengabaikan bulu-bulu halus di belakang lehernya yang sudah berdiri, Ace segera menukar piringnya dengan piring Riddle yang masih kosong. Ia tersenyum canggung setelahnya. "... Maaf _lagi_ , Riddle Ryo—senpai."

"Hm." Riddle tidak menanggapi dengan serius dan langsung mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sudah masuk _afternoon tea_ rupanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ujung kue stroberi kesukaannya sudah terpotong sebelum berpindah ke dalam mulutnya. Hmmm, rasanya seperti surga!

Melihat itu, Trey hanya bisa menyumbang tawa. "Bagaimana kehidupan kalian semenjak aku, Riddle, dan Cater tidak ada? Apa kalian masih berteman baik dengan Epel, Jack, juga Sebek?"

"Tentu saja, Clover-senpai," jawab Deuce dengan mata berbinar. Ia memilih kue tiramisu dan menaruhnya di piringnya. "Kami masih berteman sangat baik. Bahkan, berkat Jack, aku sudah berhasil menguasai teknik tinj—m-maksudku ... a-aku berhasil dapat pelajaran baru. Begitu ..."

 _Mau bilang tinju pun tidak masalah sebenarnya_ , komentar Trey dalam hati yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Ace sendiri? Apa ada 'pelajaran' baru yang didapat?"

"Kalau dia, sih, dapat pacar baru."

"Hei!" Ace terdengar kurang senang. Dengan suara rendah—yang mana sebenarnya itu percuma karena Trey dan Riddle ada di kanan kirinya, Ace berkata, "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun, kan, Deuce?! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau punya pacar? Tidak jadi masalah, kan?" Riddle masih memakan kuenya dengan tenang saat meneruskan, "Sepertinya boleh-boleh saja kalau ingin punya pacar, selama pacarannya tidak di area sekolah dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar."

Ace menghela napas panjang tanpa sadar. "... Iya, sih."

"Kenapa, Ace? Apa pacarmu itu ... kurang menyenangkan?" Trey bertanya atas dasar penasaran dan antusias, tanpa memikirkan pertanyaannya yang bisa saja menjurus ke hal-hal pribadi.

Tapi tampaknya Ace tidak masalah dengan itu karena ia berkenan menjawab, "... Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi intinya, aku risi."

"Risi?" Ace mengangguk. "Risi bagaimana?"

Bisa Ace lihat kalau Deuce sudah menahan tawa setengah mati. Rasanya temannya yang satu ini memang sangat meminta untuk dipukul. Berbahagia atas penderitaan temannya sendiri. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Mencoba tidak memedulikan Deuce yang tampaknya sudah hampir kehabisan napas karena tingkahnya sendiri, Ace kembali ke topik pembicaraan, "... Dia memanggilku 'Little Bun', yang mana 'bun' di sini singkatan dari 'bunny', di saat aku berpikir itu 'roti'."

Tamat sudah riwayat Deuce ketika mendengar itu. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dan di saat Ace berharap Riddle marah kemudian menyuruh Deuce berhenti, tanpa disangka, si merah itu malah ikut tertawa—meski tidak sekencang Deuce.

Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, Ace berseru, "Jangan tertawa! Bahkan Riddle-senpai juga! Aku menderita di sini! Kalian enak sekali tinggal tertawa begitu!"

"Ha-habisnya ... hahaha!" Deuce masih terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Air mata mulai membendung hingga membuatnya sulit melihat. "Bu-bunny ...! Ace adalah ... _bunny_!" Tawanya makin kencang setelah mengatakan itu, yang secara ajaib, sanggup membuat Riddle ikut tertawa kencang.

"Riddle-senpai ketawanya bisa sampai begitu!?" Aaah, sudahlah. Rasanya Ace ingin menangis saja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dipanggil begitu?" pertanyaan dari Trey berhasil menetralkan suasana sedikit. Perlahan-lahan, suara tawa baik dari Deuce maupun Riddle berkurang hingga akhirnya menghilang. "Bukannya Floyd ... juga begitu? Rook juga."

Seolah baru ingat, Riddle mengangguk. "Benar juga. Memang itu tadi ... kedengarannya lucu, tapi bukannya Floyd yang menyebalkan itu, dan juga Rook-sen—san, memanggil kita dengan panggilan-panggilan _unik_?"

"Tidak, itu beda," terang Ace. Ia meminum tehnya perlahan sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Yang Floyd-senpai dan Rook-senpai berikan pada orang-orang—termasuk kita—tidak sama dengan yang diberikan pacarku. Milik Floyd-senpai dan Rook-senpai itu disebut _nickname_ , sedangkan yang pacarku berikan padaku disebut _pet name_ , atau mudahnya panggilan sayang."

Lagi, Deuce tertawa saat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Ace lagi-lagi berusaha mengabaikan dan mengingat-ingat kalau sepulang dari sini, ia akan menghajar Deuce habis-habisan (walau bisa jadi Deuce yang akan menang telak).

Trey mengusap dagunya. "... _Pet name_."

"Kenapa, Trey? Kau tertarik dengan itu?" Riddle tampak penasaran, yang mana itu mengundang dua juniornya untuk ikut memasang telinga.

"Eh?" Buru-buru Trey menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa kalau ... itu _unik_ sekali. Baru kali ini aku tahu ada yang seperti itu."

"Sungguhan?! Clover-senpai baru tahu?"

"Aku sendiri juga baru tahu, kalau boleh jujur."

"... E-eh, benar juga. Riddle-senpai juga ..."

Ace mengacak rambutnya sesaat. "Sudahlah! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Beralih saja ke Deuce karena kemarin dia, lagi-lagi, mengajak anak Savanaclaw ribut!"

"Haaah?! Apa maksudmu?!"

Dan seolah membiarkan teman-temannya bersenang-senang sendiri, Trey memilih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Entah bagaimana perkara _pet name_ itu tadi mengganggunya karena selama ini, _Floyd tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain selain Umigame-kun_.

...

Perlu diketahui kalau hubungan percintaan antara Trey Clover dengan Floyd Leech tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan teman terdekat Trey, Riddle, dan saudara kembar Floyd sendiri, Jade, sama-sama tidak tahu. Itulah kenapa Trey harus menahan rasa "penasarannya" sampai teman-temannya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu ia sudah sendiri, ditambah toko yang kebetulan sedang sepi, Trey langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"... Kuharap Kaa-san tidak tiba-tiba pulang," gumamnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Kalau jadwalnya tidak berubah, harusnya keluarganya baru pulang nanti menjelang makan malam. Semoga saja tidak—

" _Iyaaa, Floyd di sini~"_

Oh, sudah dijawab. "... Mm, Floyd?"

" _Ah-ha! Umigame-kuun!_ Hisashiburii~ _Apa kabar?"_

_Panggilan itu lagi._

Trey berdeham pelan. "Baik. Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?"

" _Tentu saja aku baik~"_ Bisa Trey dengar ada suara pintu dibuka, kemudian disusul suara lain yang sepertinya Jade. Langsung Trey menahan suaranya—bahkan sampai napas secara tidak sadar, dan membiarkan Floyd berurusan dengan Jade hingga suara pintu ditutup terdengar. _"_ Gomeen _, Jade tiba-tiba masuk ingin pinjam sepatu."_

"Santai saja, tidak masalah," jawab Trey sambil menggeleng. "Dia ... Jade masih belum tahu, kan?"

" _Mmm? Tentang kita?"_

Trey mengangguk, tapi saat sadar kalau Floyd mana mungkin bisa melihatnya, segera membalas, "Ya."

Sekarang terdengar seperti suara plastik. Trey menebak kalau Floyd membuka sesuatu, mungkin camilan. _"Belum tahu, kok. Azul juga belum tahu."_ Saat ia mendengar _kraus kraus_ , Trey langsung merasa kalau tebakannya tadi benar. _"Omong-omong, Umigame-kun menelepon, ada apa? Ingin cerita sesuatu? Ada masalah?"_

Trey mengerutkan keningnya sesaat lalu tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

" _Habisnya,"_ Suara _kraus kraus_ berikutnya terdengar, _"tidak biasanya kau meneleponku duluan kalau bukan karena ada alasan khusus. Biasanya kau selalu bergantung padaku untuk memulai segala sesuatu."_

"... Begitu, kah?" Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya benar juga. Trey nyaris tidak pernah memulai obrolan kalau sudah bersama Floyd. " _Nanka ... gomen_. Sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar untuk jadi yang memulai ke depannya."

" _Eeeeh? Padahal tidak masalah~ Aku suka Umigame-kun yang tetap jadi Umigame-kun~"_

"Haha ... apa maksudnya itu ..." Mendadak Trey ragu untuk menanyakan apa yang menjadi alasannya menelepon Floyd. Tapi, dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia akhirnya mencoba, "Floyd. Maaf kalau ucapanku ... bisa saja terkesan aneh atau apa pun. Tapi ... bisakah ... bisakah kau mengganti panggilan 'Umigame-kun' itu dengan yang lain?"

" _..."_ Hening di seberang sana. Tidak lama, dan suara Floyd kembali terdengar, _"Kenapa memangnya?_ Trey _tidak suka?"_

_Ah, dia langsung mengganti panggilannya._

Ada perasaan bersalah—entah kenapa, tapi Trey menjelaskan, "Bukan ... bukan itu ...

"Tadi siang, Ace, Deuce, juga Riddle datang. Kami _afternoon tea_ biasa sambil reuni—Ace yang punya ide. Kami cerita banyak dan ... dan sampai ke bagian di mana Ace yang ternyata sudah punya pacar."

" _Mm-hmm ...,"_ hanya itu yang Floyd berikan sebagai respons. Pasti duyung belut itu sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Trey menelan ludah. "Di situ, Ace cerita kalau pacarnya memberinya _pet name_. Kedengarannya lucu dan ... dan katanya itu sebagai tanda sayang? Katanya itu berbeda dengan nama yang selalu kau berikan padaku, bahkan juga pada yang lain. Dan saat tahu itu, aku jadi kepikiran kalau selama ini, kau hanya memanggilku dengan satu panggilan itu. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi rasanya—"

" _Jadi intinya,"_ Floyd tiba-tiba memotong, _"kau mau aku panggil 'sayang'?"_

"...!" Sontak wajahnya memanas. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar Floyd menyebut kata itu, apalagi itu ditujukan pada dirinya. Ternyata ... ternyata _damage-_ nya luar biasa juga.

Trey menggigit bibir, lalu membalas, "... Y-ya, semacam itu."

Terjadi diam di antara keduanya selama hampir semenit, hingga tiba-tiba suara tawa menggelegar di seberang telepon. Trey jadi tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain menunggu Floyd yang bicara duluan.

" _Umigame-kun."_ Trey tidak membalas, dan dia agak terkejut ketika Floyd kembali ke panggilan semula. _"Lain kali, langsung bilang saja, ya, kalau ingin sesuatu~ Aku pasti akan menurut~"_

Entah kenapa itu terdengar meragukan, mengingat Floyd yang kadang kelewat manja sampai tidak mau mendengar apa pun yang orang lain katakan.

" _Dan ... soal panggilan,"_ Suara plastik kembali terdengar, antara Floyd yang mengambil camilan lain atau hanya sedang memainkan bungkus yang sebelumnya—dan mungkin sampai sekarang—dimakannya, _"menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting. Ya, mungkin kadang, dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang seperti itu, bisa membuat hubungan suatu pasangan jadi makin erat. Tapi, kau tahu? Panggilan yang kuberikan padamu pun juga bisa dianggap panggilan sayang._

" _Tapi ... ya, mungkin tidak bisa juga dianggap panggilan sayang kalau aku masih memberikan panggilan-panggilan 'serupa' ke orang lain selain Umigame-kun. Itu bisa jadi hanya panggilan biasa karena memang sudah hobiku—dan karena memang kalian semua terlihat seperti hewan-hewan itu di mataku."_

Trey masih diam, sedangkan Floyd masih sibuk dengan plastiknya.

" _Jadi? Umigame-kun mau ada_ pet name _seperti apa? Mau ditentukan bersama atau biar aku saja yang memikirkannya buat Umigame-kun?"_

Sudah ditawari, harusnya Trey tinggal jawab "ya, terserah Floyd saja". Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi berubah pikiran. Seperti yang dikatakan Floyd tadi, kalau yang namanya panggilan sayang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Mungkin sesekali boleh, tapi kalau setiap saat, sepertinya akan kurang enak didengar juga. Yang terjadi pada Ace misalnya. Dia sampai merasa risi dengan panggilan sayang yang diberikan sang kekasih. Bisa saja, nanti, jika Floyd akhirnya sudah memberinya panggilan sayang, Trey juga akan merasa risi.

Tampaknya begini juga tidak apa.

Trey tersenyum setelah memikirkan itu semua. "Mmm, sepertinya tidak usah."

" _Hmm? Kenapa berubah pikiran?"_

"Tidak apa." Trey tertawa pelan. "'Umigame-kun' juga tidak apa. Itu unik, toh hanya aku yang punya nama itu."

" _Tapi aku yakin kau juga ingin disayang-sayang."_ Kali ini Floyd yang tertawa.

Trey sudah terbakar rasa malu. "... Kadang-kadang saja, tapi hanya sebatas 'sayang' tidak apa."

" _Kalau 'cinta' bagaimana? Atau mau 'babe', seperti yang banyak orang pakai? 'Honey' juga bisa kalau kau suka yang 'manis'."_

"Hentikan ..." Ya, hentikan. Jantung Trey sudah tidak bisa menanggung semuanya.

Dan sang pelaku yang membuat Trey begitu, malah mengeraskan suara tawanya. _"Aaah~ Kau membuatku jadi ingin bertemu, Umigame-kun. Kapan mau mampir ke sekolah? Atau aku yang ke sana? Mumpung libur juga. Sekalian bertemu orang tuamu sepertinya seru~"_

"Tidak, hei, itu terlalu cepat." Trey menepuk dahinya. Tapi setelahnya, ia tersenyum kecil. "... Tapi kedengarannya menarik, kalau kau ke mari."

" _Benarkah~?! Yeaaay! Lusa aku ke sana, yaaa~"_

Trey mengangguk. "Ya, terserah. Aku tunggu."

" _Eh-he~!"_ Floyd diam sejenak. _"... Aku sayang Umigame-kun."_

Wajahnya terasa makin panas setelah tadi sudah sempat mereda. Trey memegangi pipinya sendiri sambil menjawab, "Ya ... aku juga."

_Aku menyayangimu, Floyd._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kaih buat yang sudah baca! FloTrey pertamaku akhirnya finish, hehe!
> 
> Seperti biasa, aku mau minta maaf kalau seandainya ooc, ada miss, dan lain sebagainya. Ditambah ini pertama kalinya aku nulis anak-anak Heartslabyul, sekalipun sebelumnya udah pernah bikin yang ada Deuce-nya [judulnya "Fur", bersama Jack dan Kantokusei]. Tapi, tetap, aku masih belum terbiasa, jadi mohon maklum kalau ada miss-miss, ya. Terutama untuk Trey karena dia "bintangnya" di sini.
> 
> Dan, sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan tinggal kudos/komen. Senang rasanya ^^
> 
> Terakhir, jangan lupa minum air dan istirahat yang cukup!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Lampu Merah.


End file.
